Clarity
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Bonnie casts a spell to change Rebekah into a human but her plan backfires. Her spell actually causes Caroline to become an Original Vampire. Sick of the boring old Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to move to New Orleans with her mother.


Hey guys! Here is my newest Klaroline fanfic! I hope you guys like it :D

Clarity

_Summary:_

Bonnie casts a spell to change Rebekah into a human but her plan backfires. Her spell actually causes Caroline to become an Original Vampire. Sick of the boring old Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to move to New Orleans with her mother.

I would like to thank Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) for being my beta again, I honestly love this girl :D

I would also like to thank Mia (mia-multifandom-here: tumblr) for the lovely cover that she made for me :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_ I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Prologue:_

Caroline stalked over to Klaus seductively, her hips swaying back and forth with a rhythm only she could hear. A mischievous smile played on her plump lips with an innocent look in her blue eyes. Klaus wore an unreadable expression on his face. His blue-grey eyes were filled with surprise, lust, love, and passion.

Caroline wore a pink bra with matching lace panties and Klaus wore his white Henley and dark jeans. What he had done to deserve such a gift, he didn't know. He waited for Caroline to finally get to him impatiently. They haven't even kissed yet and Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline was walking over to him with her lingerie on. Was she actually ready, he wondered?

"Love…" Klaus mumbled breathlessly.

"Yes?" She asked innocently as she reached for his hand.

Klaus looked down at her hand unsure of himself but reached for it anyway. Caroline placed his hand on her waist and he pulled her to him immediately.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Caroline said as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I-,"

"You what?" Caroline wondered.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because," Caroline said as her hand traveled up his chest. Her hand stopped as she reached his heart. Klaus didn't even notice and Caroline smirked.

She reached into chest and took ahold of his heart. She squeezed it with a nefarious grin on her face.

Klaus' eyes traveled to Caroline's bloodied hand and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He croaked out.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Caroline said venomously.

_Two Months Earlier:_

It has been a year since Klaus left Mystic Falls and Elena has turned her humanity back on. The four girls sat in their dorm room together talking to one another when Rebekah sighed sadly.

Just a year ago Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena couldn't stand Rebekah but as time went by they realized that Rebekah was just like them. They decided to give her a chance and since then the four of them have been unbreakable.

"What's wrong Bex?" Caroline asked her friend worriedly. Caroline couldn't believe how much she related to Rebekah. Caroline was happy that she gave Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the Original Vampires a chance. Caroline actually spoke to Rebekah about Klaus time and time again.

"I wish I could have gotten the cure." She said sadly.

"Why do you want the cure so bad, Bekah?" Bonnie asked her.

"Because I hate what I am. I know that throughout my existence I have done some terrible things but I had to in order to survive. I know this doesn't justify all of my indiscretions but I just wish there was something that I got do in order to change all of that."

Bonnie sighed sadly and looked down at her nails. Bonnie looked over at Rebekah and she smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Rebekah asked curiously as she narrowed her eyes at the witch that has grown to become her friend.

"I think I have a plan." Bonnie stated excitedly.

"What type of plan?" Elena asked.

"I think I might be able to turn you into a human." Bonnie said to Rebekah.

"You're kidding!" Rebekah cried out as she looked at Bonnie desperately.

"I think I can… I mean I don't know but I still have my expression and now that I have it under control I can maybe help you."

"I'm surprised Kol helped you once he returned from the other side." Caroline said genuinely surprised.

"I was too." Bonnie said as she blushed. Kol was the only one that was able to return from the other side and once he returned he decided to stay in Mystic Falls because he wanted to keep an eye on his younger sister and the witch that he has grown… fond of.

"Well Kol did always have a thing for witches… He actually used to be a warlock before my mother killed us and turned us into these monsters." Rebekah said.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yup, Kol and Henrik were gifted with the ability of witchcraft while my other brothers and I weren't. " Rebekah shrugged.

"I should have known…" Bonnie mumbled as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Where is Kol by the way?" Caroline asked.

"Hanging out with Matt." Bonnie said.

"Do I see a new bromance forming?" Caroline asked as she giggled.

"Probably," Bonnie smiled.

"Who would've thought… Bonnie Bennett dating a vampire of all things." Elena said as she nudged her best friend playfully.

"Kol is not a thing, he is a person." Bonnie defended.

"We know," Caroline said.

"I'd hate to break up the conversation about my older brother, but do you actually think that you could turn me back?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes I do," Bonnie replied.

"When?"

"Tonight should be fine. If I didn't have my expression then we would have to wait until the full moon next week but since I have it, there are some perks." Bonnie said and smiled.

"Where will you do this?" Rebekah asked.

"At the clearing behind the University."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caroline asked her friend.

"No, but I need to take some risks in life, right?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded.

"Alright… Rebekah and I are going to get going because night has already fallen. We'll be back soon enough." Bonnie said as she got off of her bed and went over to Rebekah.

Caroline and Elena looked at one another and shrugged. Caroline lay down on her bed and grabbed her Psychology text book. She was going to have a final tomorrow.

Rebekah got out of her bed nervously and reached for Bonnie's hand. They left the dorm room and Caroline closed her text book.

"Going somewhere?" Elena asked confused.

"I want to see what Bonnie is going to do." Caroline said.

"Are you sure that, that is a good idea?" Elena asked unsurely.

"Yeah, why not? I want to be there to see Bonnie work her magic." Caroline said excitedly as she went over to the door.

"You want me to come?" Elena asked.

"Nah, it is okay… I'll be back soon enough." She said as she smiled at her friend.

"Alright… Be careful Care. Sneaking up on a witch and Original Vampire isn't exactly the best idea." Elena warned.

"Oh, oh… Here comes the fun police…" Caroline said sarcastically as she grinned at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline and giggled.

"Off you go." Elena said as she motioned to the door.

Caroline smiled at Elena and left the room. Caroline knew that Bonnie was going to perform the spell in the clearing behind Whitmore University and that is where she was going to go.

When Caroline got outside she looked around the campus. There were still a couple of students sitting on the grass with their books in hand. Caroline loved the university, but she sometimes wished to go someplace more lively.

Caroline sighed and continued to walk until she heard Bonnie beginning to chant something in Latin.

Bonnie chanted over and over again and the candles shot up to the sky. Caroline looked up at the sky with wide eyes. The fire that shot up to the sky turned into lightning and Caroline swallowed. Maybe she shouldn't have come out, she thought to herself worriedly.

Rebekah stood in the center as Caroline stood off to the side in the shadows. Caroline put her hands over her mouth because she wanted to keep quiet. Bonnie and Rebekah would understand if they caught her but she didn't want them seeing her snooping around.

Caroline looked around the clearing interested. She hasn't been in this part of the university yet. There was an abandoned building that stood on the opposite side and Caroline narrowed her eyes. She used her vision to see through the blackened windows.

The smell of burned rubber invaded Caroline's nostrils and she gagged silently. She wondered what had happened in that building. Caroline looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It's happening," Bonnie announced.

Caroline heard Bonnie say that and she immediately looked over at the pair that stood close to one another. Caroline watched everything unfold intensely and with interest.

Rebekah looked up at the lightning and the lighting went straight at her. The lightning was about to touch Rebekah when it bounced off of her and went to the side towards Caroline. Caroline shrieked aloud and the lightning struck her. Caroline fell to the dirty ground unconsciously.

Bonnie and Katherine looked at one another confused and Bonnie ran over to her oldest best friend.

"Caroline?" Bonnie called out.

Caroline didn't say anything because she was still unconscious and Bonnie tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"What just happened?" Rebekah asked as she looked over at Bonnie with confused eyes.

"I think I just turned Caroline into a human." Bonnie breathed out.

Rebekah nodded and sat on the ground with her legs pressed up against her chest. Again, her chance of becoming a human was taken away from her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry Bekah." Bonnie said sincerely.

"So am I," Rebekah mumbled sadly. Why couldn't her life just get better? She wanted only one thing and yet she could never get to it.

Bonnie and Rebekah looked down at their friend worriedly and they frowned.

"What if the lightning killed her?" Rebekah asked.

"It won't,"

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but I need to believe in myself. My best friend is not gone." Bonnie said as she took in a shaky breath and tried to calm herself.

"Caroline never wanted to be human Bonnie…" Rebekah said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline and I… we usually talk about my brother." Rebekah admitted. Caroline never spoke to Bonnie or Elena about Klaus, because she knew that they wouldn't understand and that they would jump to conclusions.

"Klaus?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah,"

"I knew it! I knew she felt something for him!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah… But anyway, Caroline told me that Klaus was the only one that understood her and actually cared about her. She knows that you guys care for her, but you have to admit, everything you have ever done so far was for Elena." Rebekah sighed.

"I know I was horrible to Caroline when I found out that she turned into a bloodsucker." Bonnie said and then added "… no offense."

"None taken, but just a word of advice… Do not call Kol a bloodsucker." Rebekah advised.

"I won't," Bonnie promised.

Caroline began to stir on the ground and Bonnie and Rebekah stopped talking immediately.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Hm?" Caroline mumbled in her sleepy daze.

"How do you feel?" Rebekah asked worriedly. Yes, she was mad but she wasn't about to leave her friend lying on the dirty ground confused and alone.

"I—I feel weird…" Caroline answered honestly as she turned to face her friends.

"What do you feel?"

"I don't—uh—confused." Caroline muttered.

Bonnie and Rebekah looked at one another with frowns on their lips.

"What happened?" Caroline asked nervously.

"You—you're human again."

"That's impossible." Caroline denied.

"The spell bounced off of Rebekah and it hit you, Care." Bonnie said sadly.

"But I feel the same… Stronger actually." Caroline stated.

"How is that possible?" Rebekah asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know… What do you feel Caroline?"

"Stronger, faster, better, happier." Caroline answered.

"Like an Original?" Rebekah asked her as she swallowed hard.

"Like an Original," Caroline nodded.

"Oh my god," Bonnie breathed out.

* * *

So? Do you guys like it so far?

Has this story have you intrigued? Please do let me know :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
